


Evening with the O’Neills

by sg_wonderland



Series: Meet the O'Neills [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has dinner with the folks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening with the O’Neills

**Author's Note:**

> After completing “Meet the O’Neills”, I had no intention of returning to this world. I thought the story was complete. But nearly all the feedback I received and I thank all those who took the time to write, had the same message. What next?  
> Folks wanted to know what else happened between Daniel and Margaret and they wanted her to come to know and love Daniel as much as Jack and the rest of us do. Unfortunately, Margaret is proving to be very stubborn.  
> So I had to go to The Brad Wright School of Writing, which basically means you stick two people in a locked room and force them to talk to each other. It took me a while to find the locked room and figure out how to make Daniel and Margaret stay there.  
> Here it is, hope you all like it.
> 
> Edit: This was originally posted on Live Journal

“Jack!” I bat away the hands that are attempting to help me into my coat. “I have been on an airplane before, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But you’re gonna be by yourself.” I translate this to mean Jack believes since he, Jack, isn’t going along that I, Daniel, won’t be able to find my way out of the terminal.

 

A hefty shove finally gains me some breathing space. “I’m fine. I’m just going to Chicago, not some other planet.”

 

“Yes, well,” Jack insinuates himself right back in my comfort zone, trapping me between himself and the front door. “If you were going to another planet, I’d be going with you.” We both hear the toot of the taxi, followed immediately by the patented O’Neill pout. “So you’re gonna call me as soon as you get to your hotel. And then you’re gonna call Mom and Dad, right?”

 

I squirm. The idea of speaking at the museum, offering my personal insights into one of my parents’ digs was an opportunity not to be missed. But the wayward Jackson luck was holding true to form; the tour stop was in Chicago. 

 

Yes, Chicago. Windy City. Home of the Cubs, the Sox and the O’Neills. There was absolutely no way I could politely decline a dinner engagement with Jack’s parents. 

Especially after Jack had accidentally (I firmly believe it was no accident.) let it slip that poor Daniel would be in town. Alone. Without Jack. All by himself. With no dinner companion. 

 

Jack swore (I have trouble believing this, also.) that his mother was horrified at the thought of me being in Chicago all alone and had allegedly insisted that I stay at the house with them. 

 

An offer I had declined with barely concealed horror. In a house with Margaret? Her house? Where she knew the location of all the weapons? I’d rather bunk at the airport, or so I’d told Jack. He thought I was kidding. I wasn’t.

 

“Daniel? You promised.”

 

“Yes, Jack, I will call your parents and we will go out to dinner together. And I also promised that I would be my usual sweet self, didn’t I?” The taxi blows again, a bit impatiently. “I have to go. Think of me while you’re on 7900?”

 

Jack leans in to give me a long, lingering kiss. “Every night when I’m snuggled up next to Teal’c.”

 

*

 

I look around at the suite the museum has reserved for me. Very, very nice. Great view of the lake and shopping right outside the door, not that the shops interest me. Who was I going to buy a souvenir for? Jack? Who used to live in Chicago? You could bring him back a Cubs hat and he’d be thrilled. Grinning as I dial Jack’s number, I wonder how many people had tried to sneak a Chicago-style pizza onto the plane. 

 

The next call I put off until I’ve settled. Wander around the room after unpacking, watch boats on the lake, follow the wake of one with my eyes for a very long time until I realize I am procrastinating. With a sigh, I pick the phone up again. Maybe they’re not home.

 

Matthew answers on the fifth ring. “Hello.”

 

“Matthew, it’s Daniel. How are you?”

 

“Boy, good to hear from you. We’re fine. Good trip out?”

 

“Flight was fine. They’ve got me in a nice hotel.”

 

“Ritz?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Jack said I was to storm the gates if you didn’t call. Still wish you’d stay with us.”

 

“This is probably for the best,” I observe.

 

“Says you. So, dinner tonight at eight, we’ve got reservations there at the hotel, Jack said you liked French.”

 

“Anything’s fine. You know that.”

 

“So I can ditch the suit and get pizza?” 

 

He sounds so like Jack just for a second that I can’t help but laugh. “I’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

*

 

Eight-fifteen finds me on the elevator heading down to the restaurant. The interview had lasted a bit longer than I had anticipated, leaving me very little time to change and charge back out. Taking a minute to settle my nerves, I nod at the hostess. “O’Neill, I’m a bit late.”

 

“This way, sir, your party is already here.”

 

“Matthew, Margaret, I apologize for being late.” I’m not surprised at Matthew’s hug, although the kiss on my cheek shakes me a bit; I realize Jack would have received the same greeting. Margaret gives me a smile as I sit. Best behavior, remember, Daniel? So I smile back.

 

“Daniel, you look wonderful. So much better than the last time. And that’s a lovely suit.”

 

I look down self-consciously. “Thank you, Margaret, you get so used to wearing the BDUs that you forget you have anything else in your closet. Have you ordered yet? I’m sorry I was late, got a bit tied up.”

 

“Thought you’d lost your nerve, boy. Pick us out something nice. Use one of those languages.” Jack’s father beams with pride as I converse easily with the hovering wine steward, who seems a bit taken aback at my fluent French. 

 

Dinner is not nearly as uncomfortable as I had imagined it would be. Margaret is trying so I do as well. We eat great food and share silly stories about the one thing we have in common. Jack would have died if he’d known half the stuff his parents told me, which I wisely store away as future ammunition. 

 

“So what’s up tomorrow, boy?”

 

“I’ll be at the museum all day, my lecture is at eight.”

 

“It must be hard on you, to talk about them after all this time.” 

 

I consider the question seriously, even as I have to wonder if Margaret really cares one way or the other. “No, not really. Archaeology was what they did, what we did. I like introducing other people to that.” 

 

The display came from one of the last digs they were on together, before that fateful trip to New York. Several of their colleagues had stepped in and finished the dig in their memory. I am quite looking forward to seeing some of them tomorrow.

 

Margaret nods at me as we part ways by the elevators. “It was nice seeing you again, Daniel. Please give Jack our love.”

 

“Thank you, Margaret, I will. I enjoyed dinner.” That might have been stretching it, but neither one of them call me on it.

 

“Call me before you leave on Friday?”

 

“I will, thanks, Matthew.”

 

He leans in close to whisper. “You’re getting to her, boy.”

*

 

I’m shocked to look out over the lecture hall and find it crowded. Some folks, I realize with a start, weren’t holding the speech-from-hell against me. And some folks remember what my parents had meant to the world of archaeology. 

I take a deep, calming breath, reminding myself that it is like giving a briefing. “Thank you all for coming tonight. My name is Daniel Jackson. In 1972, my parents, Drs. Clair and Melbourne Jackson were excavating a small tomb near Cairo when they…”

*

 

“Daniel.” I turn with a shock to find Matthew O’Neill standing behind me.

 

“Matthew! I didn’t expect to see you here.” I return the hug with enthusiasm.

 

“You needed Jack. He couldn’t be here,” he shrugs with a gesture so like Jack that I have to stop myself from hugging him again. “So, buy you a cup of coffee?”

 

This is a night I will never, ever forget. And if the only fly in the ointment has been Jack’s absence, Matthew makes up for it. To have him come listen to a lecture that almost certainly bored him to death, for no other reason than he thought he was needed, endears him to me.

 

“So, what time does your plane leave tomorrow?”

 

“Noon.”

 

“I’ll come pick you up, take you to the airport.”

 

I shake my head. “Not necessary, Matthew. The hotel runs a shuttle to the airport.”

*

 

I finally make it back to the hotel, start getting ready for bed when the ringing of the phone jars me. It couldn’t be Jack, unless he is calling really long distance. Fumbling, I finally locate my cell. “Hello?”

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Margaret? What’s wrong?”

 

Her breath hitches. “It’s Matthew. There’s been an accident.”

 

My heart simply stops. It can’t be, I’d just left him not half an hour ago. I force myself to think. “Where? What hospital? Margaret!” My voice rises just a bit. 

Shakily, she gives me the name. “I’ll meet you there. Margaret, please don’t drive yourself. Get a cab. Please?” Hanging up, I phone downstairs to the concierge desk and explain that I need a taxi. And that I won’t be checking out in the morning after all.

 

*

 

Damning the medical privacy act, I’m forced to cool my heels while the admissions desk locates Margaret and asks for permission to tell me where Matthew is. I’ve already decided if I don’t find out something within the next five minutes, I’m searching every damned waiting room in the building if I have to.

 

The smiling lady at the desk beckons me over. “Sir? Mrs. O’Neill is in the waiting room on the fifth floor. Turn left at the elevators.”

 

“Thank you,” I call as I dash for the elevator.

*

“Margaret.” My first thought is that I hadn’t realized how old Margaret was. Her age had never occurred to me, but she looks so old, so frail, sitting there. And to my utter shock, she surges up into my arms.

 

“Daniel! Oh, God, Daniel.”

 

I do the only thing I can do, I hold on. “It’s alright, I’m here. I’m here.” Backing her up, I urge her to sit again, kneeling in front of her. “Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“He was coming home. Another car ran a light. Hit him broadside.”

“What have they told you?”

 

“Nothing,” she finally comes to life, her voice rising, her eyes accusing. “They’ve told me nothing. I don’t know, I just don’t know. He shouldn’t have been out. He should have been home with me.”

 

The suddenness of the attack shocks me; her words stab me. “I’m sorry, you’re right. This shouldn’t have happened.”

 

Fortunately, we are saved by the doctor. “Mrs. O’Neill? I’m Dr. Lawton.”

 

I start to retreat, but Margaret grabs my arm for support. “Please tell me. I want the truth.”

 

“The truth is that Mr. O’Neill should thank his lucky stars and his seat belt. He’s got a broken arm, some badly bruised ribs and a concussion. Because of his age, we’ll keep him in intensive care for a few hours. He should be able to go home in a couple of days. But I don’t foresee any complications.”

 

“Thank God. And thank you, Dr. Lawton. When can I...we see him?”

 

“It may be a little while, but I’ll have them come get you. Visiting hours in the ICU are the first fifteen minutes of every hour.”

 

I follow him out into the hallway. “Dr. Lawton, the other driver. She’ll want to know when she gets her head sorted out.”

 

“Dead at the scene. Probably a heart attack at the wheel, the cops said it looked like he didn’t even try to stop.”

 

*

Margaret is standing stiffly at the window when I return. “You don’t have to stay, Daniel. I’m perfectly alright.”

 

“I’ll stay, if you don’t mind. Just until we know for sure.”

 

“I was wrong, you know.” She turns to face me. I drop my gaze but probably not before she sees the misery in my eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“This wasn’t your fault and I shouldn’t have said it was. He could have gotten hit driving to the store. Or coming back from the restaurant. It just happened. It wasn’t your fault.” She walks over until she is standing right in front of me. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have attacked you. Sometimes my mouth moves a lot quicker than my brain. But I’d guess you’re used to that.”

 

Despite the gravity of the situation, I smile briefly. “You could say that. Why don’t I get us some coffee?”

 

“Why don’t you sit down with me and tell me what you asked the doctor that you didn’t want me to hear.” I jolt in surprise and she favors me with a little smile of her own. “Just because I’m old, Daniel, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

 

“I don’t think you’re either.” I shake my head, thinking I’ve seen that exact same expression on Jack’s face countless times.

 

“Let’s just sit awhile, Daniel. And thank our lucky stars.” We sit in silence for a few minutes. “So, Daniel, are you going to tell me?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You? The doctor? Tell me.”

 

“I was asking about the other driver.”

 

“Heavens, I didn’t even think of that!” I can’t look her in the eye. “What...what happened?”

 

“The police believe he was dead before the accident, maybe a heart attack.”

 

“Dear God.” She whispers, grabbing for my hand.

 

And we’re still sitting like this when the nurse comes to tell us we can visit Matthew. I give her a nudge. “You go, I’ll wait here.”

 

“And disappoint Matthew? I don’t think so, you’re coming with me, Daniel.” 

 

I use my wealth of experience with hospital equipment to eye the read-outs while Margaret hovers. “Stop fussing,” Matthew whispers.

 

“Matthew! You gave me such a start; I didn’t know you were awake. How are you, baby?”

 

“Not a baby, woman, how many times I gotta tell you that?” He peers around. “Who you got with you?”

 

“Daniel, come over here where he can see you.”

 

“Hi, Matthew. All you had to do was ask me to stay another couple of days. Didn’t have to go to these lengths.”

 

Matthew smiles as best he can, holds his hand out so I can take it. “Caught me, boy. So, did it work?”

 

“You’re incorrigible. Probably stick around, anyway. Need a few days of peace and quiet.” He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. I truly like this man.

 

“Won’t get it around Margaret. Never could be quiet.”

 

“Hush up, Matthew. Go back to sleep, you need some rest. We’ll be right out there in the waiting room.”

 

“Go home, don’t need to stay.”

 

Margaret kisses him gently. “When have I ever done what you wanted?”

 

And when we walk back into the waiting room, Margaret simply shatters. Dropping into a seat, covering her face with her hands, she began to sob. I’ve never been able to walk away from anyone in need so I sit beside her and touch her shoulder, silently making the offer. Without hesitation, she turns into my arms, her head on my shoulder, her hands fisted in my shirt. “Oh, God, I’m so scared.”

 

“It’s alright to be scared. It’s okay now. Shh, he’s going to be fine.”

 

I hold her as she cries out her fear and relief. And if I feel some serious relief flow through me, too, I just let it come. These people have come to mean something to me. And that is as frightening as it is overwhelming.

 

When Margaret straightens, pulls away, I allow it. I try to pull myself back, too, but the emotions are still there, still too raw. “I’m sorry, Daniel.”

 

“Please, don’t be embarrassed. I’m just glad I can be here for you.” I hesitate. “I know you’d rather...”

 

“No, Daniel, I wouldn’t. Strangely enough, I am glad you’re here.”

 

I eye her cautiously. “Margaret? Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Shaking her head, she tries to smile. “I know why Jack relies on you so much.”

 

“It’s mostly the other way around.”

 

“I don’t think so. I remember when they called to tell him you were hurt, Jack nearly went to pieces.”

 

“He really shouldn’t have been surprised.”

 

“It wasn’t surprise, it was out and out fear. You matter to him, a great deal. I’m glad we’ve got this time to talk. I want to apologize to you. What I said about your wife was inexcusable. And saying it where you could hear me was beyond thoughtless. I am sorry, Daniel.”

 

“Why? Why did you say that? Is it incomprehensible to you that I loved my wife? Or that she loved me?” My voice sounds harsh, even to my own ears.

 

“No, no! That wasn’t it at all. I wanted to know who you were, see you through another’s eyes.”

 

“You could have asked Jack.”

 

“I didn’t think Jack would be completely honest with me,” she points out tartly. “He seems to be wearing Daniel-colored glasses. I thought Dr. Fraiser would be perfect. She knows you and Jack both so well.” We are both lost in thought for a few minutes. “Daniel, do you truly love Jack?”

 

I hold her gaze without breaking. “Yes, I truly do love Jack.”

 

“Do you love him enough to let him go?”

 

I sigh. Really, I shouldn’t have been surprised but still am. “If I thought Jack were really better off without me, I would let him go. And I don’t know how to say this without seeming arrogant. But I’m good for Jack. I know how Jack was before, how he could be again. So, if you’re hoping I’m going to make the big sacrifice, sorry to disappoint you. I love him enough to hang on for him and if you don’t like it, I’m sorry for that too. But I’m not giving him up just to please you and your narrow-minded prejudice. So if it’s a fight you want, I guess you’ll be getting one.” I’ve never been good at hiding my anger, especially when it’s directed at an O’Neill and this is no different.

 

There’s actually a bit of admiration on her face. “I just wish Matthew could see you now. He did tell you to stand up to me, didn’t he? I still don’t approve of you or this relationship, but I approve of the change in Jack. I saw how he was before and it scared me. And when he got better, got over Charlie, I did wonder what brought that about. It was you, wasn’t it? It was you, all this time,” she murmurs with a sudden look of horrified understanding.

 

I know just what she’s thinking and I hate feeling obligated to defend myself to her. “I loved my wife and I was faithful to her. I want you to know, to understand. I didn’t go looking for this.”

 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that? That Jack didn’t leave his wife for you?”

 

“No, he didn’t!” I want to shout, I want to stomp, I want to kick something. What is it about the O’Neill’s that make you want to tear your hair out? “I was not the cause of their divorce.”

 

“You deny that you and Jack were involved while he was married?”

 

It infuriates me that she is never going to believe me. “How dare you ask that? How dare you even think that? I don’t give a damn what you think about me, but I won’t have you thinking badly of Jack. When he was married, Jack was never more to me than a friend, a very good  
friend. You have to know he would never, ever have...”

 

“That Jack wouldn’t have had an affair with you while he was still married?” A wave of color rides over my face and I think she actually enjoys my discomfort.

 

I know I should not give her the satisfaction of knowing she is getting to me, but I can’t. “I don’t know why I even try, you aren’t going to believe anything I have to say, are you? Fine, you need to lay all the blame on me, then you go ahead; you’re going to anyway.” 

 

I head for the door, I need to find some solitude, put some time and space between the two of us. “But you have to know that your feelings are not unimportant to Jack. All I ask is that you don’t force him to choose between us, Margaret. Because someone is bound to lose. And the person who stands to lose the most is Jack.”

 

*

It takes every bit of nerve I possess to walk back into the hospital waiting room, but as badly as Margaret hurt me, it simply isn’t in me to leave anyone, even her, in such need.

 

She stands as soon as I enter, silently takes the cup of coffee I hand her. “I didn’t know if you’d be back.”

 

“Neither did I.” I admit honestly. “If it weren’t for Jack, I’d probably be on a plane to Colorado right now.”

 

“I’m glad you came back, Daniel. I...I don’t know what possessed me to accuse you of cheating on your wife, to even think Jack would have been unfaithful to Sara. That was worse, much worse than anything I have ever said to you and I wouldn’t blame you if you couldn’t forgive me. All I can do is apologize.”

 

I squirm with embarrassment. Certainly the last thing I expected was for her to apologize; in fact, I’d braced myself for another round. “I don’t expect you to believe anything I said about Sha’re and I, but it’s none of your business anyway.”

 

“You’re right, Daniel. After you left, I replayed our conversation and I had no right, none at all, to speak ill of you or your wife. That is truly none of my business. I could plead extreme circumstances, but that’s not strictly true, is it?”

 

We both know she’s referring to the incident in Jack’s home, when she allowed me to overhear her thoughtless remarks about Sha’re. “Can we just forget it?”

 

“Can you?” She looks me right in the eye.

 

“I’ll try.” That’s just about all I can promise her at the moment.

*

I call General Hammond from the airport, let him know that Matthew had been released and that I was back in Colorado. “I appreciate your assistance in this matter, Dr. Jackson. I know it will ease Jack’s mind to know you were there for his mother.” I doubt it, but I keep that thought to myself. The general had told me earlier that he had decided not to recall Jack since I was there and could keep him apprised of the situation. “He’s due back within the hour. Get some sleep, Dr. Jackson, I suspect Jack will be calling you as soon as he’s able.”

*

 

“Daniel?” I jump a mile when someone turns on the light. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Jack! It’s okay. I mean, he’s okay. Your dad is fine. He’s at home with your mom, they’re both okay. I wouldn’t have left if they weren’t fine.”

 

Jack stops my blabbering with a kiss. “Slow down, Daniel. I know that. Just had to hear it, you know?” He winces when he draws back, gets a good look at me; I’ve slept very little since Matthew’s accident. The past few days have been hell for me and unfortunately it shows. 

 

I realize Jack is speaking to me and try to tune him back in. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you. It could have waited ‘til morning. Well, later this morning. Go back to sleep, Daniel.”

 

“Can’t sleep. Too wound up.” I lie automatically. If he needs me to be up, I’m up.

 

“Just knowing he’s fine is enough, I don’t need to know the details. I’ll call Mom later and let her fill me in.” Flipping off the light, he kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed fully dressed, wriggles around until he has me just where he wants me. “Go back to sleep, Daniel. You look exhausted. I’m glad you were there for her, I’m sure it helped.” He strokes the hair back from my forehead, planting a quick kiss there.

 

“I....I hope so. I tried.” His nearness comforts me, relaxes me back toward sleep.

 

“I know you did, baby. I know you did.”

 

*

Jack is just finishing the steaks when I finally stumble into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes much like a child. “Good afternoon!” Jack booms.

 

I wince, dropping down across the table from him. “What happened to the morning?”

 

“You slept this fine morning away, m’boy. I have to be at the mountain for a briefing in two hours, so I was just about to wake you up. Have some dinner.” He shoves a plate under my nose, amused at how the smell of food perks me right up. Jack lets me get a few bites in before he starts. “So, you and my mother? Kiss and make up, did you?”

 

“I wouldn’t go quite that far. We talked, we didn’t shout and we didn’t come to blows. All in all, I would call it informative.” In that his mother believes I’m a two-timing home-wrecker. This is a tidbit that I won’t be sharing with Jack.

 

Jack snorts. “I’m guessing my mother wouldn’t agree. So, did you blab all our secrets to Mom? Being the scrupulously honest boy you are.”

 

“Being completely honest is a requirement for us,” I wave a hand between us. “Being completely honest with your mother is just creepy.”

 

“You mean you didn’t tell her all about our first time? How romantic I was?” Jack grins at the blush that quickly sweeps across my face.

 

“I seem to remember you rolling all over me the next morning and asking if I was alright,” I sigh heavily, knowing the initial blush has progressed into a raging fire. “I was nearly swept away with the romance of it right there on the spot.”

 

“Hey, I can do romantic! And we’re drifting just a bit off topic. Mom was glad you were there with her, actually said she didn’t know what she would have done without you.”

 

“I’m glad I could help, but truthfully, anyone would have done.”

 

“Mom said you were wonderful.” His tone is offensively inquisitive.

 

I think someone here is delusional and I’m pretty sure it isn’t me. “I very much doubt that. I think your mother accepts now that we come as a set. In order to get you, she puts up with me. It’s a fair trade.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like it to me.” Jack scowls.

 

“I don’t require that your mother love me, Jack, as long as you do.” That doesn’t seem to please him either. “Besides, it’s the same for me. In order to get you, I put up with Margaret. Like I said a package deal. I can live with that, Jack. The question is can you? You’re the one stuck in the middle of this and I don’t want you to ever think I don’t appreciate how hard this is on you.” I nudge Jack with my hip as I put my plate in the sink. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

 

“Wanna ride to the base with me?” He leers at me, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

 

“Sure, I need to check on a few things. Half an hour?” 

 

I start to walk away when Jack suddenly snatches me around the waist, pulling me down across his lap and plastering a big slobbery kiss on my face before shoving me up and slapping me on the ass. “Now, was that romantic enough for you?”

 

“I suppose it will have to do.” Because I know he expects it, I make with the big sad eyes, the long-suffering sigh.

 

“How about you bookmark this spot for later on tonight” He taps my bottom lip with his finger. “Go take a shower! I don’t want to have to tell the general I was late for the briefing because you wanted a little romance.”

 

I stop, looking back with a completely innocent expression. “Little is just what I was going to say.” I dodge a poorly aimed cushion as I scramble up the stairs.

 

I think Jack realizes that his mother is never going to love me, never going to want me to be a part of his life. I am sorry for it, truly I am. But I also meant what I said to her. If it’s a fight she’s looking for, she’s found one.


End file.
